The present invention relates to a golf cart and, more particularly, to a 3-fold type folding collapsible golf cart.
FIG. 1 shows a folding collapsible golf cart according to the prior art. This structure of folding collapsible golf cart comprises an intermediate frame unit 8, the intermediate frame unit 8 having a main rod member 82 holding an upper bag cradle 81, a front frame unit 7, the front frame unit 7 having a rod member 71 axially slidably inserted into the main rod member 82 of the intermediate frame unit 8 and selectively locked by a lock screw 70, a rear frame unit 9, the rear frame unit 9 having a rod member 92 pivoted to the rear end of the main rod member 82 of the intermediate frame unit 8 and holding a rear bag cradle 91 and locked by a locking mechanism. This structure of 3-fold type folding collapsible golf cart has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The lock screw 70 wears quickly with use because it frequently receives vibrations from the folding collapsible golf cart when the folding collapsible carrying a golf bag 80 and moving in the golf court.
2. The heads 901 of the golf clubs 90 carried in the golf bag 80 tend to be forced against the rod member 71 of the front frame unit 7 when moving the folding collapsible golf cart in the golf court, thereby causing noises.
3. When receiving the intermediate frame unit 8 and the rear frame unit 9 (see FIGS. 2xcx9c4), the user shall have to turn the locking lever of the locking mechanism upwards to release the hook of the locking mechanism from the rear frame unit 9. This procedure of collapsing the golf cart is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible golf cart, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible golf cart, which requires less storage space when collapsed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible golf cart, which can easily be set between the extended (operative) position and the received (non-operative) position. According to one aspect of the present invention, the 3-fold type folding collapsible golf cart comprises an upper rod member holding a handle and an upper bag cradle, a bottom rod member holding a lower bag cradle, two wheel assemblies, and a lower rod member. The lower rod has a top end pivoted to the upper rod member and locked by a locking mechanism, and a bottom end coupled to the bottom rod member by a coupling device. The coupling device comprises a torsional spring, and a locating frame supported on the torsional spring and adapted for locking the lower rod member in the operative position. The lower member is disengaged from the locating frame for folding when the user pressed the locating frame with the foot to conquer the spring force of the torsional spring. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wheel assemblies each comprise a wheel axle supporting a wheel and coupled to a slide at the bottom rod member by a respective link, and a connecting tube. The connecting tube has one end fixedly fastened to the respective wheel axle, and the other end pivoted to the coupling device. The slide has a top side coupled to the lower rod member by a link, and two opposite lateral sides respectively coupled to the wheel axles of the wheel assemblies by a respective link. Therefore, the wheel assemblies are turned toward each other and received when the lower rod member is unlocked and turned toward the bottom rod member.